I Love You My Star
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: Jesse comes back to Lima for Rachel to find out someone is hurting her.Will he save her? Or Leave it alone? PLEASE REVIEW WARNINGS INSIDE M RATED FOR SAFETY I DO NOT OWN GLEE!


**So hey guy's this is my first st berry fanfiction hope you guys like it also.. I do not mean to make anyone angry by Finn's character in this it just fit the story line so please no hate over his character in this RIP CORY.. Also if you like Puckleberry or Pezberry i got 3 Fanfic's of Puckleberry one im taking a break on .. I have one Pezberry story with St berry friendship so you should check that out hope you guys like this story... Takes place the begging of season 3**

**Friendships: Puckleberry,Pezberry and Puck and Jesse**

**Warning: Abuse **

* * *

_Jesse Pov,_

I never wanted to some back to Lima after what i did to Rachel after i egged her i fled to L.A again convinced the people at UCLA to let me back in. But now im here again .Something told me i needed to check up on Rachel I don't know why but i listened i hope she do sent hate me. I Pull into the one place i swore never to go again McKinley High School. I wait in my car for a long time and just stare. I get out of the car and walk into the building class must of been in session cause no one was in the hallway or at least i thought no one was in the hallway.

" What are you doing back here St James." A voice says from behind me i come face to face with Noah Puckerman.

" Nice too see you Too i just was strolling threw Lima and decided to visit." I say as he eyes me

" Bull shit St James i know why your here." He says glaring at me

" Then why am i here Puckerman?" I say walking closer to him

" For Rachel." He say's lowly. I sigh

" How did you know?" I ask running my fingers threw my hair

" Why else come back especially to this school." he says raising a eye brow

" I don't know Puck I just had to come back ." I say looking down

" Im glad your back." He says with a sigh i look at him in shock

" But i thought you hated me." I say looking at him he motions for me to come closer to him .

" I do for what you did to Rachel. But i need someone's help with something that i think is going on." He says lowly

" What's going on Puckerman?" i ask looking him up and down

" I think Finn is hurting Rachel." He says looking at me in the eyes he was serious

_Rachel Pov, _

Me and Finn sit in glee waiting for Noah he was still not here and it was twenty minutes into glee club.

" Im going to go look for Noah." i say quietly trying to get up out of my chair but he pulls me down with Santana staring at us.

" No your staying here." he growls in anger i didn't want him to be angry it would just be worst for me i love Finn and all but he gets angry easily.

" So any volunteers to look for Puck?" asks but right there Noah strolls in

" No need im here now and with someone." He says looking at everyone i look at the door but no one was there.

" Who mite that be?" Finn asks eyeing him

" Jesse St James." Noah says everyone freezes my blood grows cold as the curly haired man came in it felt like what happened last year all over again.. Finn squeezes my hand.

" You will not talk to him , go near him or look at him at all got it." He hisses in my ear i nod and look to the floor

" Jesse why are you here?" asks looking at him suspiciously

" I have un Finished business in Lima." He says his voice still gives me chills i could feel him staring at me.

" Why are you in this school though?" Finn asks eyeing Jesse

" Just visiting my old friend Puck." He says i look up to see Noah and him looking at one another

" Since when were you and Puckerman friends? last i checked he hated you." Santana says looking up from her nails

" Sure we had our differences but now where friends." Noah says patting Jesse on the back this is getting weird..

" Okay guy enough let's get started with with our lesson today Jesse can you leave please?" says eyeing Jesse. He turns to leaave but Noah grabs him

" Im leaving if he's leaving." Noah says looking at why is he so determined for Jesse to stay?

" Then leave Puck." Finn sneers looking at Noah and Jesse

" Yah i agree with my brother." Kurt says in the back with Mercedes agreeing with him.

" Why do they have to leave?" i blurt out before i could stop myself everyone stares in shock and Finn squeezes my arm

" We need to talk after school." Finn whisper's harshly in my ear i nod

" I agree with Rachel why do we have to leave?" Jesse says looking at the group

" Because this is a closed rehearsal for members only." says looking at Jesse in disbelief

" So what im not apart of the club anymore ?" Noah says looking at

" You are but Jesse is not welcome here." says looking at Jesse

" Yah now leave Jesse." Finn sneers at Jesse

" Finn be polite ." I tell him he glares at me and Jesse looks at Finn

" Yah listen to your girlfriend Finn." Jesse says looking Finn goes to say something but beats him to it

" Jesse please leave." pleads with him Jesse nods

" Iv seen enough and i better start unpacking at my new house." Everyone's mouths drop except Noah as Jesse walks out of the room

" Okay guys go home where done for today." says we all nod and get up

Me and Finn drive to my house in silence and he comes in because my dad's are not home.

" You told him to come back didn't you." he says when we walk in the house

" No i had no idea he was back." I say looking at angry Finn. I felt his hand connect with my cheek i stumble back a little bit

" ungrateful bitch you just had to have precious Jesse back didn't you?" he screams at me and slaps me again. he pushes me on the ground and kicks me inmy side i cry silently after he stops he helps me up.

" Rachel im sorry i just get jealous sometimes you know i love you right?" He says hugging me

" yah love you too." I whisper

* * *

**So Hope you like it so far i am sorry again for Finn's character please no fame about that.. Review **


End file.
